


Tell Her

by bri_notthecheese



Series: The Words We Share [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, chloe has got some major feels, her and Nate's friendship gives me life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_notthecheese/pseuds/bri_notthecheese
Summary: "Sometimes it was easier having other people tell you things about yourself that you can’t figure out alone."Or: Chloe's feeling overwhelmed so she phones a friend.





	Tell Her

The phone rings.

Lying on her back and sprawled across her bed with one foot tapping the headboard, Chloe waits impatiently for the other line to pick up. A knot of anxiety resides in her stomach. She hates that. Chloe Frazer doesn’t do anxious.

The fourth ring cuts off.

“Long time, no see,” comes a familiar laugh.

“Well, hi there, sunshine,” Chloe says brightly. The knot diminishes for a moment. Elena Fisher’s voice is an unexpected, yet not unwelcome or underappreciated surprise. “Don’t tell me Nate’s died on you now.”

“Not yet, though he and Sam think they’re going to fix some of the gutters on the house next week.”

“Of course they are. Gonna do it yourself, or call a professional?”

“The guy’s booked for Tuesday morning sharp.”

Chloe laughs. It’s so good to hear Elena’s voice. She really should call more often. She’d hate to be the kind of friend that only calls when she needs something…even if that’s what she’s doing right now.

But next time she’ll call to catch up.

“So what’s up?” Elena prompts Chloe.

“Oh you know, same old, same old with me.” Chloe starts, having no idea how to get the words out.

“How’s Nadine? You two are still working together, right? Nate mentioned you hadn’t had a partner this long before, so it’s going well?”

“Correct, yeah. We’re definitely still partners. She’s, uh...” Chloe feels her throat going dry--- that damn ball of anxiety revving up again. “She’s great.”

Elena pauses. “I’m sensing something’s off here. Are you okay?”

“Fine, yeah. I’m fine.” It’s not that she doesn't want to talk with Elena about it. She just needs someone a little more like her right now.

“Because if there’s something wrong---”

“Elena, I swear, I’m good. It’s okay. I just…I don’t know if I can even talk about it once yet, so…” Chloe trails off. _Shit._ If she can’t talk about it, maybe there’s no point to this. She considers hanging up right then and there to take a breather, but Elena speaks again with the voice of an absolute angel.

“Hey, don’t worry. If you can’t talk to me about it, that’s okay. I expect a catch-up someday, but whatever it is, just know I’m here if you need me.”

Gratefulness and absolute love surge through Chloe. This is exactly why Elena Fisher is so goddamn perfect. Super smart, to the point, and somehow really great at reading Chloe and understanding what she needs, even when Chloe herself doesn’t know.

_Exactly like the subject of my problem…_

“Elena Fisher. You are a damn saint, you hear me? Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.”

“You know I won’t.” Chloe could her the smirk on the other line.

“That I do. But hey, don’t get me wrong. I do miss you. I’ll try to keep in touch more often.”

“You better promise. Nate’s back, but I’m not passing the phone until you do.”

“Thief’s honor.”

Elena laughs. “Okay, then. Call again soon.”

“Will do, love.”

There’s a pause and a shuffle of movement before she hears “Hey, Chloe.”

“Hi Nate.” Chloe rolls over onto her stomach. “I hear you and Sam are fixing gutters.”

Nate lets out a small laugh, and from what Chloe can hear, it sounds like he’s moving to another room. “More or less.”

“Which means…?”

“Sam’s the name of the guy I hired to come fix the gutters.”

Chloe snorts. “Brilliant. I’m guessing Elena doesn’t know.”

“It’ll be a surprise. For once, she won’t have to worry about me.” He sounds so pleased with himself.

“Oh Nate, while I’m sure she’ll appreciate the gesture, you should probably tell her. Especially if he comes after Tuesday.”

“He’s coming Wednesday?”

“Yep. Definitely tell her.”

“Do you know something I don’t?”

Chloe laughs. “Always.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell her later. So what have you been up to? Found any more lost cities since we talked last?”

“Three’s not enough for you?”

“Just gotta make sure I keep my lead.”

“Yeah, well, I think I get brownie points for leaving my cities still standing when I’m done.”

“Touché. But seriously, how is everything?”

 _The million-dollar question, isn’t it?_ “Well, the Camelot expedition was a bit of a bust unfortunately, but all’s well since we popped over to Iceland after. Got to finally show Nadine the lights. It was totally worth it, even if we went home empty handed.”

Chloe’s heart grows warm and heavy at the mention of their last excursion. It hadn’t been entirely worthless, no--- The lights had been perfectly romantic, so who wouldn’t have expected something else to happen? In fact, Chloe was sure she had been thinking (hoping) for it. So her and Nadine spent a night (or three) together, finally releasing the tension that’s been building between them during their months of travel, trekking through thick jungles and ancient ruins. Nadine had wanted to talk, Chloe could tell, but Chloe did what she did best. Brushed it off and sent off a sad-looking Nadine back home for a week.

That left time to think.

Which led her to call Nate, the last person that held any semblance of her heart. Sometimes it was easier having other people tell you things about yourself that you can’t figure out alone.

“Huh. Nice.” Nate blows out a breath. “It’s crazy you’re still working with her.”

“Why? Just because she kicked your ass doesn't mean she can’t save mine.” Chloe winces as she hears herself grow defensive. But why shouldn’t she? Nadine’s her partner. Of course she wants to defend her.

“No, no. Sorry. She, uh,” he pauses and she can hear the cogs turning as he figures out what to say next. “She must be special, is what I meant. For you to have a partner this long.”

“Oh. Yeah. We work well together.” Chloe wants to run again. The conclusion of something big is coming and she is terrified. She doesn’t want to know, let alone let anyone else figure it out. Nate hasn’t said anything else, perhaps letting her conjure more thoughts to add to her statement.

She could fake a visitor. Or another call. Anything.

_But I don’t want to be that person anymore._

So in typical Chloe Frazer fashion, she steels herself and takes a leap without any tact whatsoever.

“How did you know you were in love with Elena?”

“Whoa,” says Nate, clearly surprised at her bluntness. “Deep talks. Okay then. Where to start?” He clears his throat. “Well, if I remember right, some other woman actually had to point it out for me.”

Chloe’s eyebrows shoot up. “You didn’t realize before?”

“Nope. Something was there, but I don’t think I knew what it was ‘till you said the word.”

“Wow. You’re welcome then.”

“Ha, thanks.” He’s silent for a moment. “Seriously, Chloe. Thank you.”

Chloe waves her hand in dismissal, despite him obviously not being able to see her. “You would’ve figured it out eventually.”

“Maybe. But it doesn’t hurt to have a friend helping you out.”

Something in his tone made her pause. “I get the distinct impression we’re not talking about you anymore.”

“Oh I don’t know. Who else would we be talking about? Does something about that ring a bell for you?”

“Nice try. Keep talking. How did you know?” Chloe asks, putting extra emphasis on the last word, completely aware that Nate may have figured out where this is going. He’s smart. But she’s not ready yet.

Nate launches into stories about the two of them--- the moments where he was never more certain about anything and the moments where he’d never been more terrified. Chloe listens. It’s wonderful hearing Nate talk about how much he loves Elena. She’d never been one for romance but it’s sweet knowing how much someone could grow to care for a person. And how scary it can be, too.

He retells the story about their hunt for Avery’s treasure, adding way more detail than Chloe had heard before. He goes on about how he lied to Elena and when she found out, he thought his life was ending. He didn't care about the treasure anymore. He wanted Elena back. His heart nearly stopped when he thought she had died. He doesn’t know how she’s forgiven him.

“Some days I don’t think I deserve her. Other days I know I definitely don’t.”

Chloe snorts. “I know the feeling.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Chloe sighs. Nate’s gone quiet again, probably expecting her to elaborate. And she really should. _It’s now or never, kid._ “Nadine’s the best partner I’ve ever had. I mess things up, sometimes really badly, and she can still forgive me. Like in India, I didn’t tell her about Sam and she got pissed when she found out herself.”

“Yikes. What’d she do?”

“Punched me in the face. It’s fine though, I deserved it.” She really had. A stab of guilt runs its course, but Chloe keeps going. “I don’t always think. I move, and sometimes it ends up putting both our lives in danger. Not too long ago, I screwed up and we both ended up in jail for the night. And when I go to say sorry, which I am trying to do now, I can get that wrong too. I feel awful and each time I’m scared it’s gonna be the last time--- that she’s gonna realize she made a mistake and just leave. But then she tells me she forgives me and I take one look at her and everything is okay. I‘ll still feel like shit, and even though it’s my fault, even though I’m the one that made her upset, she’s the one that tries to cheer _me_ up.”

Chloe knows she’s rambling but once she started, it was if an avalanche of emotion crashed onto her. Most of this stuff she’s saying out loud for the first time. She wants to cry. There’s so much emotion bubbling over. Goddamn Nadine. Why did she have to show up and be so perfect?

“When you’re with Elena, Nate, what does it feel like?”

Nate’s silent at first, clearly collecting his thoughts. Those few moments of waiting are only a slight torture to Chloe. “I feel safe. And warm. Somehow, she makes me feel like I can do anything, but I’d only want to if she’s there too. I feel lighter. Sometimes I like waking up first just so I can watch her sleep.”

“Shit.” Chloe knew what the answer was before she picked up the phone but wasn’t sure if she could face it. She still isn’t.

“You okay?”

“Terrified, actually.”

“What for?”

“I’m shit at this stuff Nate. I don’t know people and I don’t know feelings. I don’t want to mess this up.”

Nate chuckles. “All I can do is give the best piece of advice that I got. Are you ready?”

“Fire away.”

“Do you love her?”

She freezes. Hearing the word out loud is even scarier than in her head, but that didn’t stop her heart from answering with a resounding _yes._ It took a few tries, but she is able to push out a feeble “I do.”

“Then do yourself a favor. Tell her.”

Chloe can’t believe she’s hearing her own words repeated back to her. Never would she have thought she’d see this day. But that ball of fear and anxiety is still there. Just because it worked for Nate doesn’t mean it’s foolproof. She scoffs. “Easy for you to say.”

“Yeah, probably. But I did hear she got on that train with you. The Nadine I knew walked out when the risk was bigger than the reward. And there wasn’t a reward for getting on that train. Sounds like she got on for you.” 

Chloe’s heart hammers in her chest. They’d been dancing around one another for so long and though there were moments Chloe was certain Nadine felt the same way, something still told her to be afraid. That she was wrong. But hearing Nate say it like this seemed to blast everything open. She has to tell her. But how? Shit, she really needs to figure this out.

As if Nate could read her mind, he continues. “I bet there’s a lot you’ve got to think on, so I’ll let you go. So I’ll uh—what?” Chloe hears Elena saying something in the background but can’t quite make it out. Nate makes a few affirmative sounds before returning. “Elena told me to tell you we’re having a barbeque next month. And---hold on one sec.” Nate laughs on the other end of the receiver and agrees to something else. “She also says that you have to come or she’ll track you down and drag you here if you don’t.”

Chloe smiles. “Tell her to text me the info and I’ll be there. ‘Bout time I visited the States anyway.”

“And hey, Chloe? Bring Nadine with you. I’d love to meet her again.”

Warmth floods her heart once more. It’s familial---all of the people she cares about getting together and getting along. She isn’t normally sentimental, but damn, she could get used to this.

“Will do, cowboy. You take care.”

“You too. See ya.”

“Bye.”

_Phew._

Her phone drops to the blankets. She lets out a long sigh, finally letting go of the anxiety and the giant weight that’s been on her shoulders for far too long.

“I love Nadine…” Saying the words left a foreign taste on her tongue but a fire within her heart. She may need a bit of practice before she can say it to her face. At least she’s got a month.

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe and Nate are one of my biggest BrOTPs in the Uncharted universe and there's not nearly enough content/canon material to satisfy my love of their friendship. I'd LOVE if we got to see some form of this conversation happen in the actual games because I have no doubt that Nate would be the most supportive friend when it comes to Chloe and her relationship with Nadine.  
> I also love her relationship with Elena and need more of that too.


End file.
